Park Shock
by Lady Netiri
Summary: [one-shot] Kagome goes home and Inu follows her to the park where they meet a little girl and her out-of-control dogs.


****

Disclaimer: What do you think? Geeze, you people are dense.

———————

It was a gorgeous spring day and everybody with eyes could see it. Most people were outside at the park and enjoying it with friends and family. This would have been great for Kagome Higurashi if it hadn't been for her current and most troubling predicament.

Inu-Yasha had followed her through the well. What's worse: he followed her to the park.

Ah, yes. This would prove to be VERY interesting…

——

Kagome stood near a particularly tall tree and gazed out into the park, oblivious to the eyes that were watching her. It was beautiful. She could only think of one thing that could make this afternoon more enjoyable. That one thing was spending it with--ACK! Since when did she start having those kinds of thoughts?!

With her most troubling thoughts, Kagome sat down against the tree and began to talk to herself quietly.

"I wonder what would happen if he were here. He might be really nice and pick me some flowers or take me for a walk or something…" Kagome muttered to herself. Then she smacked her forehead. "Feh! Yah right! He'd-- O MY GOD! DID I JUST SAY 'FEH'!?! I've been spending waaaaay too much time with him!"

Kagome went into a fit and started to curse herself, smack herself, and basically do anything to keep her mind from stealing away to think about him. Kagome's friends, who had also come to the park and just spotted their friend, slowly backed away figuring Kagome was having a side effect to all of the illnesses she'd had lately.

All of this was taking place much to the amusement of the young man with golden eyes sitting directly above her. If he'd had any doubts something had gone wrong in her brain, they were all but vanished.

She had been easy enough to find; he'd just followed her scent. That had gotten a bit more difficult when he entered the park, though; there were more scents to sift through. The most difficult part of coming to get her was staying hidden from the other people in this time. Who knew that humans were so inclined to gather in a field during one of these so-called 'weekends'? Queer creatures, these humans were…

Kagome stood up and let out an aggravated scream at herself. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept rushing back to Inu-Yasha. To make matters worse, she had this odd feeling that she was being watched.

Just to calm her mind she shouted: "Sit!"

Imagine her surprise when a silver-haired boy flumped out of the tree and landed right next to her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger. How dare he follow her here?!

Forcing herself to be calm, lest she attract even more attention then she already got from talking to herself, Kagome spoke quietly, her words full of warning and malice.

"Inu-Yasha, how did you get here?"

"I followed you, wench." was his tactful answer.

"Why?"

__

Because I wanted to make sure that damn Hobo, or whatever the hell his name is, wasn't hanging off you! was what he thought. What he said was: "After a while, watching Sango beat the shit out of Miroku isn't so entertaining. Besides, its time for us to go back. We still have shards to collect."

"No, way! I'm staying here for the weekend!" Kagome shouted.

Inu-Yasha reached out for Kagome's wrist but stopped short when a girl, about ten years old, came running towards them shouting "Inu-Yasha! Kouga! You two get away from that girl! Get back here now! …Not you too, Miroku!"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha exchanged confused glances. They both looked around frantically for Miroku and Kouga who, it was thought, had no knowledge of the well or how to use it.

They looked most frantically for Miroku, for they knew his habits and the park was littered with women. Some of them probably WOULDN'T object to sleeping with him, disgusting as that thought might be.

How the hell had they gotten through?!

Then the source of the confusion was upon them— or, more correctly, upon Kagome.

Three different colored tails wagged uncontrollably as the dogs licked Kagome in a happy greeting after they had knocked her to the ground. Inu-Yasha stared on, not sure whether to be humored or enraged.

The three dogs were being chased by the girl who was now repeatedly shouting: "Get the hell off that girl!" and "I'll get you neutered if you don't listen to me!" Ironically, the black dog called Miroku immediately got away from Kagome after that was shouted for the forth time. However, the brown dog continued right on licking Kagome's face for all it was worth. The white dog, Inu-Yasha, was a little less frantic now and was more interested in growling at Kouga, the brown dog.

"Kouga! Inu-Yasha! DOWN! SIT! HEAL!" the girl shouted frantically as she tried to pry the dogs away from Kagome.

Inu-Yasha caught a glimpse of Kagome and broke out into hysterical laughter. Her face was beet red; red enough to match his haori.

"Bad dogs! Inu-Yasha, sit!" the girl screamed frantically. "Kouga, down!"

Inu-Yasha finally got over his idiotic spell of laughter and grabbed the brown dog, Kouga.

"Off you go," he said.

Kouga growled viciously at Inu-Yasha and snapped at him.

"Bad puppy, Kouga!" the girl shouted as she dragged the said dog over to a tree and chained him there.

Inu-Yasha looked on amused at the white dog. He had allowed Kagome to sit up and now appeared to be checking her over. Kagome watched in an embarrassed amusement. It was kind of ironic how all the dogs reacted the same as their three namesakes.

Kagome looked at the white dog. A devious smile crossed her lips and she decided to do a little experiment.

"Inu-Yasha, sit."

The hanyou Inu-Yasha did a lovely face plant and ate a nice grass and dirt sandwich, while the canine Inu-Yasha did a seat plant and waited for further instructions.

"Good boy, Inu-Yasha," the girls praised the white dog.

The girl, who was obviously the dogs' owner, collected her three now sulking pups and bounded off in another direction.

"Come on boys," she said to them, "let's go visit your girlfriends."

With that, the dogs' ears perked up and they tore off in another direction, towing their mistress behind.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome from his spot on the ground and growled. He was more than just a little annoyed that she'd sat him for no reason. Well, unless you count pointing and laughing as she was being practically mauled or following her home as reasons, then there was none.

Kagome watched as the girl was dragged away shouting: "Bad doggies!"

Inu-Yasha finally got up.

"What was that for?"

Kagome looked at him and bit her tongue to keep from laughing at all the dirt and grass smudges that decorated his face. In the end, she failed miserably and rolled on the ground with laughter.

Inu-Yasha stared at her.

"This is gonna be a loooong day."

--End--

You can thank my dog for this one! I actually got this idea when I took him out for a walk. ALL HAIL MAXIMUS!

REVIEW! Good, bad, I don't care (though I would prefer good)


End file.
